Dinosaurs
|group="nb"}} Dinosaurs is an 2018 independently-produced live-action/computer-animated fantasy adventure buddy film set on a fictional Earth in which dinosaurs never became extinct. The production features computer-animated dinosaurs in live-action settings with actors providing voiceovers for the main characters. It was directed by Andrew Mason from a story by Adam Campbell-Sing and a screenplay by John Garvin and Richard Price. A British-Australian co-production between Sing's FamilySing Entertainment (UK) and Mason's Hopscotch Features (AUS), The film was produced on a 160.5 million budget, making it one of the biggest independent productions to date; it was financed by FamilySing, Hopscotch and David Elison's Skydance Media instead of a major studio. Worldwide distribution rights were sold to Paramount Pictures just after production finished. The film was shot at Village Roadshow Studios in Gold Coast, Australia. The Australian government provided a tax credit for 46% of the film's budget, whilst Animal Logic designed computer-animated dinosaurs and added them to the live-action backdrop. Though the film was originally going to lack narration or dialogue, producers decided to add voiceovers before production began, believing it would connect audiences to the characters. Dinosaurs was released in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D screens in the UK and Australia on December 7, 2018, three weeks before opening in the United States, Canada and remaining international territories on December 21, 2018. The film received generally mixed reviews from critics, and was a box office success, having grossed a worldwide total of US$537.9 million. Synopsis Archi, a Triceratops cub who’s been raised by a royal family of horned dinosaurs, finds he is no longer welcome in the kingdom when fearsome Gigantopithecus Corvus, who bears the scars of Man, promises to eliminate what he sees as a threat using the power of the elusive and deadly green flower: fire. Urged to abandon the only home he’s ever known, Archi embarks on a captivating journey of self-discovery, guided by his fellow villager and friend Rubi, his Dodo guide Crash, and Sabre-Toothed Tiger-turned-stern mentor Saba. Along the way, Archi encounters jungle creatures who don’t exactly have his best interests at heart, including Butch, a pteranodon who runs a "ranch" filled with prehistoric "longhorns", including his children Splinter and Ramsey, and Colonel Severus, a Mammoth who leads a military group of horned creatures patrolling the island of Erabor. Plot Voice cast *Michael B. Jordan as Archi, a young Triceratops and the main protagonist of the film. *Ellie Kemper as Rubi, a young Triceratops and Archi's best friend, who joins him on his quest. *Ben Kingsley as Saba, a Sabre-Toothed Tiger who trains Archi the "Law of Erabor" in order to defeat the Bandar-log. *John Leguizamo as Crash, a charismatic Dodo who assists the two young dinosaurs on the quest. *Gary Oldman as Corvus, the main antagonist, A Gigantopithecus who leads an evil society of simians called the Bandar-log and has sworn to rule the island of Erabor under the use of the deadly "Green flower." *Richard Roxburgh as Mezodon, the leader of the Triceratops herd, and a father figure to Archi. *Djimon Hounsou as Colonel Severus, the head of the Mammoth Army, the Armed Forces of Erabor. *Jesse Plemons as General Gox, Corvus' second-in-command. *Sam Neill as Butch, a Pteranodon who runs a "ranch" filled with prehistoric "longhorns". *Keegan Michael-Key as Splinter, Butch's son. *Rooney Mara as Ramsey, Butch's daughter. *Emjay Anthony as Pach, Archi's younger brother. *Dan Wyllie as Brodsky, a Rhinoceros living in Kookaburra Woods. Additionaly, Dee Bradley Baker, Grey Griffin, Kath Soucie, Maurice LaMarche, and Allan Trautman also provide additional animal voices. Creatures in film *Triceratops *Pteranodon *Tyrannosaurus *Velociraptor *Edmontosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Elasmosaurus *Dodo *Quagga *Great Auk *Passenger Pigeon *Steller's Sea Cow *Smilodon *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros *Megatherium *Irish Elk *Red-rumped Swallow *Gigantopithecus *Mole *Chimpanzee *Marmoset *Silvery Woolly Monkey *African Buffalo *Hippopotamus *Pacific Walrus *Megalodon *Blue Whale Production Filming Animation Music Voiceovers Palaeontological accuracy Marketing Release On November 21, 2017, just a day after filming wrapped, Paramount Pictures acquired worldwide distribution rights to the film, as part of the studio's production deals with two of the film's production companies, Skydance Media and FamilySing Entertainment, set for a December 21, 2018, release date. Paramount distributed the film in the US, UK, Latin America, Europe, Asia and several international territories except Australia, Canada (where Entertainment One handled distribution rights) and Germany (where Constantin Film handled distribution rights). Theatrical Run Critical reception Dinosaurs received mixed reviews from critics. It received praise for its voice acting performances, especially from Jordan, Kemper, Oldman and Kingsley, and technical achievements, but was criticized for its pacing, flat screenwriting, lack of character development, and overall feeling of emptiness. The film has a score of 35% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 197 reviews, with an average rating of 6.5 out of 10. The critical consensus states, "Whilst it demonstrates a unique advancement in the way films are made, Dinosaurs still lacks the spark of creative essence that makes the film we describe a modest success." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 49 out of 100, based on 50 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Accolades Notes See Also *Dinosaurs/Credits *Dinosaurs/Gallery *Dinosaurs/Trailers and TV Spots Category:2018 films Category:British films Category:Australian films Category:American films Category:Prehistoric fantasy Category:Dinosaur films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Buddy films Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Skydance Productions Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:FamilySing Studios films